3 am
by silently-abandoned
Summary: Murphy gets woken up by a troubled Henry during the night. What innocently happens turns into a night full of steam. Murphy x Henry Smut male x male


"3 am.."

Through heavy eyelids, Murphy was able to see the big red numbers on his clock. He groaned and plopped his head into the fluffy pillow under him. He tensed when he felt a movement next to his side.

"Who's there?"

He raised and tried in an intimidating manner but failed miserably at the grogginess of his voice. He swung his leg at the figure in bed but paused when he heard a faint whimper.

His heart suddenly skipped a beat when he got an insight of who it was. Hastily he ripped of the white comforter and in the bed was a whimpering individual who looked up at him with cloudy blue eyes.

"Henry?"

He questioned. He moved his hand over the young man and seeing as he flinched, he stopped midway.

"Hey kid I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry." He reassured. Cautiously moving towards the shaking figure, Murphy laid down in bed and pulled the soft warm covers over themselves. After a while of insecurity, He got comfortable, snuggling up in the blanket while sparing some for Henry. Figuring that hey, getting comfortable is the best way to ease a troubled soul. Murphy looked again at the hermit and found that he was already snuggling close to Murphy, resting his head against his shoulder and sighing.

"I'm sorry."

Confused, sky blue eyes looked up at the man and knitted his eyebrows together.

"You know what I did, don't give me that look."

Henry blinked and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Its alright. Just wasn't expecting it."

"But I kicked you, and you were panicking. I thought you were gonna run..."

A deep voice rumbled out of the burly chest laced with concern.

Henry would've been lying if that didn't touch his heart a little bit. He still wasn't used to concern, so he still couldn't tell the difference between concern or pity.

He shifted until he was face to face with the ex-convict. He stared into deep brown eyes before lightly kissing his lips. He pulled back to place more butterfly kisses against his lips before kissing towards the scar on his cheek.

Before he could place one though, Henry pulled back to look into the others eyes through the darkness and said.

"I would never worry nor think about you hurting me. Yes I know, you may do it on accident, but you come to and apologize eventually. Whereas the other ones haven't..."

Henry looked away for a second and continued.

"But however, you are different. And I love you for that... When my father and mother hit me, I had this ache that someday they will apologize but they never did. When the bullies punched and robbed me, I wanted them to pay, yet I wanted remorse. When my brothers made fun and my sisters laughed at me for my hair, and my personality, and how I dressed in the same clothing, and how I cleaned, cooked, and talked, I didn't say anything back because I was going to get sour comments back. Even when they pulled my hair and ripped my clothing and stomped on my hands and feet, I loved them to death."

Henry stopped and stroked Murphy's soft yet strong face. He could see conflicting emotions happening in the others eyes, even while he spoke. But he didn't stop and instead pulled his hand out and clasped them together.

"Why?"

Murphy asked. He never got Henry.

Henry forgave Walter for all the hell he put him through, he mourned his fathers death, he blamed himself for Eileen's, he's hopelessly loving an imperfect man he is, and yet he says he loves the people who ruined his childhood and left him a withering leaf with no fighting chance.

Murphy will never, ever get Henry.

"They were ignorant. They thought people were built that way. They took out their stress in the weakest ones since they knew they wouldn't tell. But they had an ache. It was invisible to the outside due to their pride."

Murphy just stared at the man speaking. A small timid man but heart full of words.

Henry placed both his hands on either side of Murphy's face and passionately kissed him. He lips moved together with the others. He slipped a tongue inside and explored his mouth. They eventually got in a battle of dominance, with Henry losing. He moaned during the loose kissing, and pulled back to stroke his chest. Henry looked up and got lost in the others eyes. He finally spoke getting his message clear.

"But you know what I love about you Murphy? You have little pride. When you hurt someone or something, you automatically draw back. You hesitate before hitting someone. You think about what you did wrong and apologize. And that's what I love about you."

"Henry..."

"I love you Murphy. More than I do myself, and I would do anyth-"

He was suddenly interrupted by being pushed down on the bed. He looked up frantically at Murphy and was caught by surprise when their mouths clashed together. He tried to speak but was pinched at the side. He gasped, and that was a perfect ruse to get him distracted. He slipped his tongue inside and once again was involved in dominance, and yet, once again was defeated.

He felt hand groping his shirt and moaned when Murphy squeezed his rear.

Murphys head dipped in his neck and nibbled on his sensitive spot. He breathily moaned and thrust his hips up, desperately.

"Ah.. Murphy .. You.. Wait.. Ahh..."

"Ah... Murphy.. Please, don- ahh..."

Henry was writhing under Murphy as the big convict latched onto Henry's neck and began nibbling and biting.

He exposed more of his neck so that the other could savor what he can.

"Ahh... Can you please-ah...explain why you're doing.. Oh- this?"

Henry wanted to know. He had never been in a situation as this before. The only closest human contact he's ever gotten was from Eileen when she wanted his shirt to borrow. She could tell he was uncomfortable, so she hugged him (big mistake) and released him immediately after he tensed. She gave his shirt back soon after.

Biting his crevices and collarbones, Murphy glanced back up and saw that Henry was blushing excessively.

"What, are you normally this red when someone kisses you?" He asked and slipped his hand under Henry. He looked at the convict in bewilderment until he winced and moaned out load when he squeezed his rear.

"Looks like your ass is good as it looks."

Murphy commented, causing Henry to blush even more and look away shyly.

"Look at you... So cute and-" the big convict squeezed again and was pleased by the mewling the other gave off. "Sexy..."

"Ah~... Please don't say that.." Henry covered his face with his hands. He was so confused every second that passed by. He didn't get what Murphy liked about him so much. He didn't get why his voice was sexy. In all honesty, Henry would switch bodies with the man any day. He wanted to be muscly and attractive. He wanted a deep and intimidating voice that no one would want to talk back at him when speaking. He wanted his chiseled face. He wanted those abs that would make both men and women swoon over.

And all he had was a fucking lanky body that no one would think to fuck twice.

Murphy noticed him cover his face and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

He backed off to move away, but Henry's hands came back onto his shoulders and pulled him in again.

"Henry?"

He looked at his red face and noticed that in his eyes were conflicting emotions.

"Oh I see... You've never been touched before, have you?"

He asked and received an unsure shake of his head in return.

Murphy chuckled when he saw the answer. He loosened his hands on his shoulders and kissed them softly.

"You could've just told me you know."

Henry watched as Murphy's lips grazed over his palms and lightly kissed his fingertips. He tried to look anywhere else but the sight but his eyes were glued to his face. He wanted to pull away, but something inside him told him to wait.

"I thought you would get upset..."

After he said that, Murphy stopped what he was doing and removed his lips off of his hands. Henry tried to ask him what he was doing but was interrupted by persistent lips. His tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring inside.

Their tongues had a battle for dominance before Murphy pulled away for air.

"Henry.. If you do not want this, you can tell me anytime. I'm willing to stop for you. Even though..."

Murphy looked down at both their crotches. Murphy's pants were bulging while Henry's was a little tent. Murphy held Henry's hands and guided them to his crotch. He placed his hands and looked at the hermit under him. Henry looked back up in uncertainty.

"Is it ok if i..." He began to ask but trailed off.

"Oh please, just touch it already." Murphy said in exasperation.

Henry quickly looked down and slowly placed his hands on the bulge in his pants. He stroked it up and down, causing Murphy to groan. He licked his lips.

He fingered the head, and was confused about the wet spot and the long shiver he got in response.

'Is it sensitive here?' He pondered out of curiosity. He touched it again and again until it throbbed under his finger. Thinking it would please the ex-convict, he traced a finger from the base to the top and pulled down the hem. He blushed and looked away before he pulled down the entire thing.

"Henry."

His name was called and he slowly looked back up in the chocolate brown eyes. His lips were butterfly kissed multiple times and felt that his hands were being grabbed. Leading them downwards toward a familiar area, Henry slowly looked where they were going and loudly gasped at the sight.

His cock was way bigger than he was!

The pink tip glimmered in the low lighting along with precum. His cock stood proudly off of curly dark hair and curved perfectly at his lower line. The convict caught him staring and breathily chuckled.

"Like what you see?"

He placed his hand on his cock and taught him how to please him.

"There you go, stroke up and down, touch the- oh~" he moaned when Henry's delicate fingers picked at his head.

"Build fast- ah... Faster over time an- ahh~ there you go, you caugh- oh.. Ah~"

Henry's hand went faster and faster until he heard wet sounds of his hand rubbing.

He glanced back up at Murphy's face and was caught at what he saw.

The normally stoic face of the man was laxed back. His cheeks were pink and lips were open for groans and moans to come out of. His eyes were half lidded out of pleasure and his voice went higher the more faster he stroked. Little droplets of sweat gleamed his eyebrows and dripped onto his chest.

"Henry... See what you do to me?"

The voice nearly didn't belong with his body at all. It was filled with lust and tiredness. His growls came in last.

"Stop it.. Stop, I don't want to cum yet."

He removed his hands off of the throbbing member and wiped them on the mattress. He was forcefully kissed again before his lips went to Henry's chest. That was a distraction so that he Could pull off his boxers without knowing.

"Murphy? Is ther-"

He was cut off and have a loud cry when Murphy bit down on his nipple. Pleasure went up his spine and went static all over his body. The harder Murphy sucked and nibbled the more extreme the shivers were. His hands idly grabbed the mans head and pulled his soft scalp. His back arched and he moaned louder the more the convict played him with his tongue.

"Murphy! P-Please more, please..!"

He whimpered pathetically. His hips staggered up, grinding against his own naked cock. He moaned when Henry's naked, wet erection rubbed against his own naked one. That moan made vibrations echo from his nipple to his body, and Henry arched his back, begging.

"Please, Murphy. Ah-I'm begging you please, do somethi- Ahh~"

His tongue flicked his nipple and swirled it one last time before he pulled away, making a 'pop' sound.

His eyes trailed Henry's body before meeting his eyes, clouded with lust.

"What do you want me to do?" He teased and smirked when Henry mewled.

"You know what to do, don't tease me please..!"

His blue eyes were pleading him to fuck him. However Murphy was known as a man without mercy.

"What? I honestly don't know." He said, making the most bullshit poker face he could make.

All of a sudden, Henry's eyes turned dark. He ripped his hand out of his grip and raked his nails across his back. Murphy groaned in pain and pleasure. The bottom however, pushed his head and and growled in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure you had other lovers than this. If you don't move your ass, your hand will be the substitute from now on, you hear me?"

His mouth went dry. Sure he was with Carol and a few broads after that but not one of them had lashed out before. He was backhanded by Carol during sex, but that was from hyperventilating from the heat of passion. To this day Murphy still doesn't know how someone could slap a person across the face during sex.

Now maybe that's where the 'slap a bitch' phrase came from.

Doing as Henry demanded, he placed three fingers on the bottom of his lip, asking for an entrance. Henry looked into his eyes confused.

"It's for an easier access."

Still unsure but willing, he opened his mouth and the fingers went in, rubbing his tongue.

"Suck."

"Huh?"

"Suck them. Make sure they're wet enough."

Still confused and dazed, he obligated to his wishes and wrapped his lips around the digits. He circled his tongue around the tips and moistened the knuckles. Throughout the entire time, Murphy was watching him. His dark eyes bore into his skull and Henry swore he saw his eyes flicker for a second.

"Enough."

He pulled out his fingers, causing a pop. A string of saliva connected his tongue and the wet digits. Henry stared as the hand went dangerously farther down his body, running across his chest, skipping across his abdomen, all the way to his thighs.

"Wait, where's that gonna go?" Henry inquired.

"It's going to go inside you."

His eyes went wide.

"It's gonna go inside me where? Where are you gonna stick them into?"

Murphy looked up with the most serious face he could make.

"Did you seriously ask that?"

Silence.

"You mean to tell me that you're gay and you don't know where to stick it in?"

Dead silence.

"Have you ever watched porn?"

"I don't bother myself with that."

A laughter rung in the air. Murphy shook and a small tear sprouted from his eyelids.

"You're kidding right? Everybody watches porn, hell I watch it time to time!"

"You do? That's disgusting!"

Murphy stopped laughing but continued to giggle.

"28, a virgin, and never watched porn. Man I need to keep you, you're a rare cupcake."

Henry blushed. Murphy called him 'cupcake' on a daily basis, but Henry wasn't used to being called sweet names.

"Alright I need to do this, my fingers are getting dry."

He parted his thighs but the bottom was reluctant to open them, and closed them.

"I still don't know what you're doing!"

Murphy looked up and giggled. He placed his mouth on Henry's lips and slid across them perfectly. Henry kissed back and soon they had to part away.

"You know I'll never do things that you don't want to do. Do you want to stop?"

Henry looked to the side and sighed.

"I'm just not sure is all. I'm a virgin but I'm not sure if i want to give it away yet. I want to get laid but I don't want to give my innocence away if you're gonna leave..."

He felt a hand on his cheek and felt lips softly kissing the corner of his lip. The hand withdrew and felt lips in its place. Henry turned his head and got rewarded with soft begging lips with an eager tongue.

"You can trust me. I'll never leave. I love you so much."

His eyes were feeling watery and he kissed back passionately. He felt palms parting legs and this time he didn't hold back. He spread them more and pushed his tongue into the convicts mouth, wrestling with his tongue.

He gasped when he felt fingers circling his entrance. He shivered when one finger pushed past. Henry squirmed as the finger entered all. It was so uncomfortable with something inside him for the first time.

Murphy softly kissed his forehead. He saw how he was uncomfortable. He couldn't blame him, he never understood why males didn't have a separate hole as females did. And he especially didn't understand why males couldn't reproduce.

Well when you put it that way, males need to start getting periods if they ever did. And he had a wife. If Carol wasn't on her period, she didn't act like it. Everyday was like she had 12 tampons stuck in her vagina. Hell she could have that and a 30 foot alligator in her asshole and she STILL would act the same.

Thank god she's gone.

Murphy was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a loud moan under him. He glanced and got stuck at the captivating sight.

It looks like while he was lost in his thoughts he slipped in another finger and Henry was getting used to the digits. His chest rose and fell as he panted. His mouth was parted slightly for loud, sweet moans and soft pants to escape. His eyes were rolled back and every second his bangs fell on his eyes. His back was arched constantly and soon he started to call Murphy's name out loud.

"Ahh.. Oh Murphy! Murphy! Ahh! More... Please... I need.. Please.."

Murphy's mouth when dry. If he thought he was hard, he was stone hard now. It even ached in his pants and begged for release, but he waited it out. Good things come to those who wait.

Except Carol. He waited to damn long.

Henry gripped his arms and his bangs fell in front of his eyes. From under them, he saw two blue orbs of long waited lust.

"Ahh! Ah.. Please... It feels so good.. Don't stop... Ahh.."

Murphy slipped in a third finger and Henry arched his back more and cried out.

"Aha! You touched.. S-Something.. Do it again! Please!"

Murphy was confused and searched around for what he was talking about. Until he felt his finger brush against a smooth spot. He pushed against it and Henry practically screamed.

"Murphy! M-Murphy! More!"

Murphy smirked. Well someone was vocal.

Henry's eyes lolled back. His toes curled in, and he spread his legs further. Murphy was painfully pressing against his spot every time he can and it drove him crazy. He felt something so close coming and it felt so pleasurable. It felt like a timer waiting to be rung.

"Something's coming.. Mur-ah! Somethin-hnng coming!"

Murphy smirked and pressed harder into the spot. If Henry was going to come, he wanted to be the first to see it. He bit his lip and huskily spoke.

"Cum. I want to see you. Cum for me, love."

"Ahh! Hnng! Oh!" He gasped "Murphy!"

The pleasure erupted from his penis to the rest of his body. He arched his back off the bed and screamed out his name. Liquid shot out of his penis and stained his perfectly white chest. Little spikes and pinpricks tickled his skin. He never felt such a pleasure before in his life. He shivered in the aftershocks it gave him. He continued to moan while Murphy pulled his fingers out.

He laxed his back and lolled his head to the side and shut his eyes.

"Murphy... Murphy ... Mur-eek!" He squeaked when teeth bit down on his nipple. He slurped Henry's cum of his chest, and made sure to suck hard on the little nubs. Henry whined, and he couldn't believe he was getting hard again.

"Thought we were done?"

Henry looked at him with wide eyes. "We're not?"

"No! There's still me you know.."

Murphy pointed to his heavy rock hard penis. It was sagging but it gave off a perfectly curved look. There was drops of precum leaking off the red tip, dripping onto Henry's quivering thighs.

Henry looked at the giant member with wide eyes. NOW he wanted out. He wasn't sure if it was going to fit the entire thing inside. And if it did, it would hurt like hell.

"That's going to fit? It's huge!"

There was a red tint on the ex-convict's cheeks. He was commented more often times than not on his size.

True men have a huge ego! And a huge ego comes a huge...

Murphy shook his head at the thought. Brown eyes staring back up, he pecked Henry on the lips and spoke.

"Don't worry... I do admit though, it is going to hurt a little... But I promise it will feel amazing later."

Henry looked insecure at the other. Whatever the hell was happening this was his last shot at backing out. Now if you look at this carefully...

The hermit was notorious throughout the apartment as being the only virgin yet to hit 30. Eileen has had some people in her bed before, hell Henry heard them too. Frank lost his early and as a fateful result, got James. And Walter...

Henry wasn't even going to think about that one.

His soft blue eyes stared deep into his lover's and he kissed him deeply. He trusted Murphy with everything he had. Ever since he killed Sullivan after Room 302, he was taken cared for by the strong man. Since Eileen was permanently out of the picture, Henry now had someone to lean a shoulder on and cry. He had someone to cuddle with late at night. He saved hundreds of dollars on therapy by talking to the surly convict. Even though he was terrible at socializing, he had gotten better with Murphy.

Without Murphy, Henry wasn't sure if he would've kept on living.

Eileen was the only thing he loved and now her dead body was in a shallow grave and her soul was with a certain blonde who might still be contemplating on the failed ritual.

Murphy gave him a place to stay, a table to eat, arms to keep warm, a body to cry and confess and kiss before falling into deep sleep.

And Henry wasn't sure if he could repay such a thing.

He could repay him with this though. His virginity. However he didn't want this to be known as an exchange. He wanted this to be known as something else...

Something much deeper...

He wrapped his arms around Murphy's muscular shoulders and pressed his lips against his soft ones.

"I trust you..." He whispered against his lips. "I love you Murphy. I love you so much."

Murphy groaned and placed his tip against the hermit's hole. He rubbed against it, causing Henry to mewl.

"You ready?"

He felt Henry shiver and gulp. He saw his eyes close and snuggle against his neck. He prepared himself, and wrapped his legs around Murphy's hips, pressing him closer. With a low, shaking breath he whispered against his ear.

"Yes. Please take me."

That was the last for Murphy. His erection practically twitched. With steady hips, he slid in slowly, careful not to hurt his flower. Henry mewled in pain and scratched his back. Murphy gasped at the pain and the pressure of the man underneath him.

"It's ok love, everything is going to be fine..."

Even though inside Murphy it wasn't. To be honest, he never went slow with a partner before, not even Carol in her first time. Well that was because she already had men before her so she was used to it. The cheap whores he fucked was used to the pain and roughness from previous partners and never complimented on it afterwards. All they truly cared about was money. Even the male prostitutes never commented on his roughness before. Males had sensitive insides when fucked, so as usual, Murphy always asked if they were alright after sex. And as usual, he got the casual response back.

"Yes I am. I hope my services were pleasurable enough.

But Henry wasn't a cheap whore. Henry wasn't an ordinary prostitute. Henry wasn't someone who just wanted to get it over with.

Henry was a sweet, adorable flower who wasn't aware of the outside world of sexuality. He never knew of the bad attitude the prostitutes at home might've had. He wasn't aware of the painful deals the porn stars had with directors. He didn't even think of the sexually abused people out there.

He was too innocent to know about such things.

And now Murphy was going to unveil the innocence and take him. He wanted to hear Henry scream. He wanted Henry to feel him showing him love. He needed Henry to see how much he loved him.

"It-it hurts Murphy... Hnng!" Henry's eyes were squeezed in pain and he was having labored breathing. He felt as though his insides were being torn up, and he was afraid of bleeding.

Murphy on the other hand was lost in pleasure and tried his best not to pound Henry into the mattress. His insides swallowed him up and tightened around him, milking him almost. Murphy gasped at the hot tightness and tried to get Henry under control.

"Relax love. Just let me pass through..."

"Murphy! I'm scared..."

He was panting and he could see his lip quivering. His eyes were watering from the pain and he tightened his grip on the bed sheets.

"It's ok, it's ok... Just relax and close your eyes. Don't think about the pain..."

He gripped Henry's manhood and stroked up and down. He needed something to distract himself. Henry looked to the side and tried to control his breathing. Now Murphy had all of himself in and his love was still shaking.

It was a while until the young man had controlled his breathing and no longer gripped the sheets. He looked expectedly at his lover and snuggled him close.

"Please move. I think I'm fine now..."

Murphy let go of his penis and gripped his hips. He straightened himself and slowly pulled out at the tip, and thrust in again.

Henry mewled when he thrust and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up and kissed him softly, still moaning from the slow thrusts. The pain withered away and pleasure pooled in. He panted and moaned after each thrust.

"Faster Murphy. Please.. Hnng.. Faster.."

Obeying his rules, he quickened his pace and thrusted all of himself in and out, still considering on whether to pound him or not. He growled when he finally made his decisions when he accidentally thrust into his sweet spot, earning a loud gasp mixed in with a cry.

"Ahh! Murphy! Please! Please! Hnng, Oh, Oh!"

With every moan, Murphy felt himself get closer to the finish. It was one last thing to Make him finally snap.

Henry crept up his ear, whispered and moaned softly in his ear. The last thing he said was

"Please fuck me harder. I love you so much, so please, please fuck me. Make me the best thing you've ever gotten. Fuck me till I can't stand in the morning. Fuck me so hard the neighbors will hear it. Oh, Murphy Pendleton... Show me how it feels to be loved."

He wanted to drill Henry into the mattress and make him scream. So, he gripped his hips tighter, angled his thrusts, and harshly rammed inside him.

As a result he got screams and breathless moans and gasps from the bottom. His back was arched and his nails raked across his back. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and his legs gripped him closer.

Murphy groaned and moaned into Henry's ear and licked it. He tugged hard and the other yelled.

Henry was so vocal in bed it was surprising. Hell this felt so good he wanted to do this again.

"Murphy! M-Murphy! Ahh! Ahh! Oh! Ahh! It feels s-so good! So- Hnng! So goddamn good!"

Murphy continued to thrust hard into his spot until he felt as though he was going over the edge. Henry's insides were gripping him more and Murphy could just tell he was going to finish. Henry's back arched and he cried out.

"Ah! Ah! Murphy!"

"Henry... Hnng... I think I'm gon- ah.. I'm going to come..."

Henry felt as though he was on fire. He never felt such a pleasure in his life. Every time Murphy thrust in and slammed his spot, he saw stars. His vision went white every time, and the coil in his stomach wasn't going to last long. He presses his lips against the other and his tongue slipped past his lips. Murphy sucked on Henry's tongue and that made him moan. Henry tried sucking but Murphy blocked him in time and he whined. Henry pulled away to speak but Murphy slammed into his spot and he cried.

"Murphy! I'm so close!"

"Me too love..."

He slammed into him more and more and lost his rhythm. Henry pulled him together to share a loving kiss.

"Let's cum together..."

They stayed like that until Murphy thrusted two more times, causing Henry to arch his back and shrieked one last time.

"Murphy! Murphy!"

He came hard onto both of their chests. The sight captivated Murphy. It wasn't until he squeezed around him unbearably causing Murphy to ram into his spot and spill into him. The pleasure spread across his body causing him to shiver.

They stayed like that until their hearts started beating normally and their breathing regulated. Murphy pulled out and collapsed right next to him. Henry snuggled up against him and sighed. They clasped their hands together afterwards.

"Murphy... That was amazing..."

Henry spoke softly. Murphy looked down and kissed his head.

"I'm guessing that that was the best sex you'll ever have right?"

Murphy chuckled when Henry nodded.

"You're just too young.. There will be more than this."

Henry sighed and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"Thank you. I'm glad I gave it to you."

Murphy giggled and brung him up closer.

"You're welcome. I'm happy too."

Henry let out a breath he didn't know he held in and closed his eyes. All that lovemaking made him extremely tired.

And for the millionth time that night he said

"I love you."

And for the millionth time again and forever he replied.

"I love you too. Sleep well cupcake."


End file.
